Angel Ashes
by Chibi-marrow
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Radditz and why he is the way he is? Well, this is my take on what happened.


Angel Ashes  
  
Beeping sounded through out the confined room, reverberating off machines, tools, and parts that were lying about. The room poorly lit, had little contents beside the bed, a small desk that was littered with papers, and small devises. The computers, one hooked directly into the wall, the other of a strange design sitting on the lap of the small boy, gave off the occasional beep to signify there comprehension. The boy made his way through the systems that make up the main frame of the palace.  
  
"Yes, I'm in," He announced his triumph. "Now all I have to do is find the main power."  
  
He continued to shift through the files and poorly designed safety blocks. The child shook his head, shaking his long mane of hair, so much like his mothers. His bangs hid his dark eyes and his jacket hid the leather strap that rapped around his left arm. With another series of beeps the words Main Power flashed on the screen.  
  
"Great. Now to reroute .,"  
  
"Warning. Warning. System Overload. All System Shut Down"  
  
The lights through out the palace flickered once before every thing went dark. Radditz's room was now only lit by the soft glow of his hand made computer.  
  
"Oops"  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz looked around the small cell that he found himself in; it was dark for one thing. The rain that was padding against the ground outside, was now finding its way in. The bench he was sitting on was cold and damp. And there was a distinct aroma in the air.  
  
"So this is where the palace gets its unidentified meats for us low class scum," Radditz couldn't help the remark as he looked through the cell bars at a rather unpleasant site; it seems that the guards had forgotten about one of their unlucky prisoners. I would say that you stopped screaming after about a week and let the guards forget to feed you. Then you just lay there and let death consume you.  
  
Radditz signed as he looked around once again. He had been so shocked when the guards burst into the room he hadn't had time to grab his computer. It had taken him an entire year to finally get that thing to work right and it had taken months to get the access into the palace with out anyone knowing. Now I'm going to have to start all over again. Ah, well. I guess this time I'll have to make it small enough to put it in my pocket. Dad would just love that.  
  
Radditz stiffened at the sudden thought of his father. He hated his father with a vengeance for the life the he had offered his son. That bastard never even took the time to see me until I was almost three years old. And even then it took Okasan's near miss to bring him back.  
  
His face softened when he remembered his mother, a woman who looked so much like him in so many ways. She was the one that had trained him; she had taught him every thing that he knew. Her training had won him a name in some places in the city. No thanks to you, Otousan. Just wait, when the moon comes I will show you just how much power I poses. I'll crush you under my feet. I will make you scream for death before I am through.  
  
Radditz thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard the sound of footsteps hitting stone; someone was coming down the corridor toward his cell. When Radditz could see the outline of the men coming closer he swore under his breath, recognizing it immediately. He rose from his seat on the cold bench, and walked over to the bars where he confronted the man. He was tall and had hair that seemed to go everywhere at once, his skin was tan and smooth except for a single scar that ran down his left cheek.  
  
"Otousan."  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz cringed as another one of his prized machines met its fate, and his father was still going. The planet could blow up around them and he still wouldn't miss a beet.  
  
". You can't imagined the disgrace you've caused me," another crash. "I can't believe you made me come back from a mission to drag your ass out of the palace prison." Bang. ".I should send you to see Cowasta, and let your ass burn for a while..."  
  
I hate it when Bardock brought religion into the mix. I for one didn't care about some old dead "god". What does a myth have to do with his life and his screw-ups anyway?  
  
Radditz began to ignore him, he had heard enough of these rants to last him a lifetime. He lowered his head letting his hair fall into his face, blocking his father from view and out of mind.  
  
Every time I try to do something to impress my father, it always came back and bites me in the ass. What was the point in even trying any more? It wouldn't matter to him if I even do pay attention to him or if I actually made an attempt to reply. He'd most likely not even hear a word I said anyway. Radditz then resorted to glaring at his father from under his bangs.  
  
". You're lucky the King didn't have you killed for such a stupid act." That would be fun. "I can't believe you thought you could hack the palace main frame" What the hell else am I going to do with my time. "You are such an insult to me" There's a laugh. "There is no way you could ever be my son." If only.  
  
This went on for about an hour and only ended when Radditz promised, yah, right, not to use his computer, as if that mattered now that it was gone, anyway.  
  
Two days later Bardock was once again off world on another one of his missions that Radditz always hoped he would get killed on. And Radditz was back to work creating his new computer.  
  
This was the norm, Radditz would find something to get into, Bardock would come back planet side to reprimand him, and then it was back off planet on a new mission.  
  
* * *  
  
The King growled as he watched the slave before him stutter through his speech about how he couldn't control the Prince. As far as he was concerned this foul thing shouldn't even be anywhere near his son, the palace, the planet, or even the Prince for that matter. How dare this filth degrade the air the He was breathing? He should kill this vermin for even trying to tell him how to raise his son.  
  
With each passing second the Kings brow forwarded more and more, and in contrast the poor soul in front of him lost confident with each passing second. With each word his voice became less proud, less strong, and less confident. He was getting weak King Vegeta hated the weak.  
  
The soldiers that lined the large room that made up the kings throne room could sense what was coming. Before anyone could blink the King had raised his hand pointing a finger at the filth on his knees before him and fired a needle thin beam of ki through his heart. The slave was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
King Vegeta groaned as he watched the tainted blood stain the floor of his throne room, bringing his hand back to rest on the arm of his throne. Kuso, now I'm going to have to find anouther damn bastard to train my son. But this time it will not be some disgusting off-worlder. He will be of pure saiyan blood. He eyed some soldiers as they removed the stinking corpse from site. And this time he will not be weak.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz smiled with triumph with the new design for his fully mobile, high speed, computer. I had taken him quite some time to come up with a way to have the screen shrink into a hand held mother board that not only was water proof but, ki, weight, time, and baka proof. Radditz smirked at the idea of an idiot proof computer.  
  
The thought was soon dismissed as he got off the floor of his small apartment to go through the mounds of slightly singed parts and old machines. He picked out several parts and brought them back to his seat on the floor with his schematics and began to build what would be a treasured tool.  
  
While he was working his thoughts turned over to his Okasan; I wonder how her mission is going. She has been gone for quite some time, but the targeted plant was far from here. Well, she should be home soon, and if she isn't I'm sure she'll be fine; she is a very strong fighter. Okasan is also very skilled, and knows how to protect herself. But I still can't help but wonder.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Radditz groaned and hit his head against the wall for the third time giving a small grunt before pulling away again. "I can't believe I forgot about the power cell. That is going to be hell to find one on planet." Radditz then proceeded to bang his head on the wall three more times. Thud. Thud. Thud. "Maybe that small equipment warehouse on Southside has one that I could work with.  
  
With one finally thud against the wall Radditz grabbed his jacket and knife, making his way out the door and into the crowded streets of the slums.  
  
Radditz made his way through the filthy streets he had looked through the rows upon rows of unfamiliar machines for almost two hours before he had actually found a useable power cell for his computer. The power cell was in surprisingly good condition and would last for quite a long time. Its amazing that there was actually a working cell of the size and on planet.  
  
Radditz's mind worked over the cells efficiency and almost didn't notice how few people he had to push his way through. Looking up from the ground Radditz realized that almost everyone on the street was standing by a large old building.  
  
Curious as to what could be so interesting He pushed his way through the crowed. Pushing his way through he heard people talking about some kind of a tournament. When he finally got into view of what was causing all the commotion he was surprised to find that it was a parchment on the wall. It read:  
  
To those that this may concern; In four days the King of Vegetasei is housing a tournament to find the strongest pure blood saiyan to be a royal guard and serve his majesty. This tournament will be watched and judged by his majesty, to ensure that no cheating will take place. The winner will be taken to the Kings tower to be given his/her great duty. This tournament will only be open to pure bloods with formal papers. Anyone that is killed in this tournament will receive an honorable funeral. The winner will become legendary and earn a place at there Kings side.  
  
Radditz grind to himself. So, the king is looking for a new lackey to add to the thousands of fools that line his halls and give a curt bow for his royal highness, huh? Wouldn't that just piss Bardock off if I were the one? The idea gave Radditz a great thrill. The thought of getting back at his father for all the years of being ignored and cased aside. And I can do it with the fact that he married one of the purest of saiyans that have ever lived; Carrish. A cruel smile graced his lips as he made his way back through the crowd.  
  
* * * Radditz skin burned with anticipation. The tournament was a sure way to change everything. And all it would take was a blessing from heaven.  
  
Or hell.  
  
His mind betrayed him as he worked to strengthen himself in one of the small arenas that make up the city.  
  
His body moved swiftly in time with the beat, a heavy metal song playing in the background. With each word another powerful punch hit its invisible opponent. His body was in such tune with the music that he looked as though he were part of it. He was just another beat that pushed the music along.  
  
While his body was a stream lined flow his mind was sporadic.  
  
Who in all the hells am I, a low class warrior, going to compete with the best of the best.  
  
You will win, screamed another part of his mind. Those fools will die at our feet in every battle.  
  
That's outrageous. The only way we could win is if my opponents slip in a puddle of our blood and break their necks when they hit the floor.  
  
Oh, aren't we the optimist today. The prideful voice was just dripping with sarcasm. Radditz permitted himself a quick smirk before turning in a round house kick before going into a tuck and roll to avoid being hit, by an unseen opponent. If we push our selves to the max we will win.  
  
And were exactly will that get use anyway; the pride of being a statue in the palaces corridors. I think we would be better off just killing our selves now.  
  
Oh, shut up, or.  
  
Or, what? Are going to try and kill yourself now?  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Radditz surprised himself with the verbal order. Was he acutely telling his mind to shut up?  
  
And their Radditz stood; twenty feet off of the ground, upside down, glaring at the air in front of him. What the hell am I doing?  
  
For the next several days, Radditz spent his time training and working on the newly developed computer. Most of the training sessions ended with him yelling at himself for thinking so much. Winning any fight, even the one in his head, seemed impossible. * * *  
  
Finally the day of the tournament arrived and the King couldn't be more aggravated. He couldn't count the number of fake papers he had gone over. Let alone the number of men that thought that the King would let them enter the tournament just for telling him that they were great warriors.  
  
The king groaned as another saiyan entered the hall with his 'strong' Son and no papers. Would it ever end?  
  
And to make matters worse for the King, Prince Vegeta has taken it upon himself to 'inspect' the soldiers that line the corridors of the palace by playing a little game of 'Hide and Fry', as his son put it. Apparently the game consisted of the prince hiding in the shadows and waiting until a guard passed before jumping out and proceeding to shoot them with ki blast. Fortunately the blast weren't lethal but, the guards are still not impressed and some have requested a new position. Half of his guards have resigned all together and everyone else is so jumpy that there have been numerous false alarms.  
  
King Vegeta was lucky to find enough soldiers that were willing to work in getting the tournament prepared and not compete. It was like the entire planet was against him.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz pushed his way through the hoards of people that were making their way into the arena to watch the tournament. He could feel the anticipation thickening the air he was breathing and he was starting to get nervous. If nervous is the right word for feeling like at the next loud bang I might jump out of my skin. I think I just might die when it comes time to fight.  
  
Radditz thoughts were interrupted when he collided with a solid mass of muscle.  
  
"Watch it, Brat."  
  
Maybe that should be our new nickname.  
  
Radditz only caught a glimpse of the mans red hair before he vanished into the crowd.  
  
Radditz worked his way out of the lines and over to the competitors room. There Radditz had to fill out a form so that they could later forget about it later. He got a lot of glares from the older competitors; witch was every other man in the room. Apparently they thought that he was too young to be in a tournament.  
  
As if it even matters to them if I fight and get killed.  
  
Otousan is going to kill me.  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
It was about an hour before any progress was made in the way of competitors. And when the line up was posted it took quite some time for Radditz to get through the hoard to see when he would be fighting. It seemed that this was going to be a long wait; he was number 73 out of at least 80.  
  
Radditz sighed and made his way back over to a dark corner where he crouched low, bowed his head, and began to meditate. It would be at least a couple of hours before his number was called so he might as well relax his mind.  
  
While Radditz sat there he could hear the sounds of the crowd as they cheered on the competitors. The crowd would howl low at the beginning of the fight and then it would get loader and loader until the death blow when everything would go silent. It would be so quiet that one could hear the searing of flesh against ki. Then when the fight was over the crowd erupted in a great roar of pleasure. It didn't take long for the number of fighters to dwindle down. As time went on the fights seemed to shorten, the death blows were coming quicker and quicker. Radditz could feel their life forces rise to grate peeks before falling into nothingness. Some of the combinations of fighters where outrageous; the weak were pared with the strong, the fast with the slow. And size was another matter all together.  
  
Soon it would be his turn to fight, and that would be one hell of a sight. He would be victorious no matter what it took. These fighters are weak; they shouldn't even be allowed to call themselves saiyan.  
  
And you think that you're that good, do you?  
  
Radditz mind lost its quietness; he was fighting against himself again. He hated when his conflicting side met, it always ended with him getting fed up and yelling.  
  
I'd really like to know where this confliction came from.  
  
It's your own fault. The dark, prideful voice in him was really getting annoying. If you would stop holding back your anger and just kill something you wouldn't have this problem, you baka.  
  
It's not my fault that you won't shut up.  
  
Radditz would have kept going if it weren't for the fact that someone had chosen that moment to hit him in the side. Radditz eyes opened and he lifted his head just high enough to see who had hit him. He was shocked to find that it was an official.  
  
"You're up, Boy."  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz heart was pounding in his chest. He had never been so afraid and yet he couldn't wait to get to the arena. He pulled himself from the cold floor and walked over to the door where the sound of thousands of spectators could be heard screaming for the fight to come. All the remaining fighters stood and watched him leave. Radditz never looked any of them in the eye; he didn't want to see their hate, pity, or fear. He just wanted to think of himself walking away, alive.  
  
* * * As Radditz entered the arena, the crowd started to quiet, then some started to laugh.  
  
'Hay shorty'. 'Oh, this should be good'. 'Who let the shrimp in,' came from the stands.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in the royal bow, King Vegeta raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell upon the child that entered the arena. What is this? How did this child get in here? King Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
That you could win, you baka. Now stop listening to the crowd and listen to your blood.  
  
Radditz walked to the other side of the arena.  
  
What the hell is that supposed to mean.  
  
The crowd roared as his opponent, Kaush entered the arena.  
  
Kaush was huge, at lest 6' 7" and well over 280 pounds.  
  
Were as Radditz, at merely 14 years of age was 5'6" and 104 pounds.  
  
With the crowd drowning into the background, the two opponents faced each other, both waiting for the other to attack.  
  
As they waited the sweat that had begun to form on Kaush's, brow worked its way down into his eyes. As he began to blink, Radditz was on the move.  
  
With an addable smack Radditz was in his face.  
  
A gasp, a mix of surprise and pain, stumbled but came forth with a blow of his own.  
  
Flesh hitting flesh, the two went at it.  
  
Kaush came with a left jab to Radditz's right shoulder. Going with the momentum of the strike, Radditz come around with a leg sweep, knocking Kaush to the ground. Not even thinking of what he was doing, Radditz leapt onto Kaush's chest and began to rain down blow after blow.  
  
With his blood pounding in his ears, Radditz couldn't hear the roar of the crowd which continued to get louder and louder.  
  
When his fist met no resistance with his strike, Radditz became aware that he had crushed Kaush's skull into nothing but a disgusting mess.  
  
So, within a space of a moment Radditz had beaten Kaush and moved on into the next round.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz returned to the cool waiting room, ignoring the other competitors, and the silence of the crowd. Whether they were praising him or cursing him, Radditz didn't care. He was just happy to come out alive. With his confidents rebuilt he was ready to take on the rest of these morons. I can't believe I was so afraid of these weaklings. They hardly hold a light to the power I poses. If all my fights go like that one did, this tournament is as good as mine.  
  
See I told you killing would make you feel better.  
  
Sitting back down in his dark corner, he let his mind wonder. The remaining fights went unnoticed and soon he was up to fight once again.  
  
Radditz stood looking off into the distance, not seeing the crowd before him or the opponent that circled him. He just stood and waited for the attack to come. He didn't even bother to doge when it did, and he didn't realize what he was doing until it was already done.  
  
The corpse hit the floor the same time as his feet, his right arm smothered in blood up to the elbow. A puddle of blood began to form around the downed corpse. Another fight was over and this time, as Radditz walked back to the waiting room the crowd erupted in a mass of cheers and praises.  
  
Radditz didn't hear any of it. He didn't hear them yelling, he didn't hear the announcer, he didn't even hear his own feet hitting the cement. All he heard was his heart pounding in his chest. He hardly felt the cool air wash over him as he stepped in to the shadowy room. The cool air that unknowingly lapped at his body was contrasted by the still hot blood that dripped from his hand.  
  
The next three fights were a blur in Radditz's eyes. And each time Radditz left the arena he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart.  
  
Thud another body hit the floor, Radditz failed to even notice. All he knew was that he was in. He had made it to the final round. The next fight would decide the winner of this tournament. Radditz had ten minutes to prepare and he was going to spend it in quiet solitude.  
  
* * * As Radditz mad his way across the ring he got a look at his final opponent and smirked; it was that jerk that called him a brat on the way into the arena. This was going to be fun just pounding his face into the cement floor.  
  
Yah, if he doesn't do that to you first.  
  
Shut Up!  
  
Radditz shut down that part of his bran that thought, and turned on the part that knew how to win. This is not a game no matter how much fun it is. This is going to show Otousan just how much he fucked up.  
  
He turned and faced his new opponent and let the thrill of battle stir his blood. His ki began to rise and the arena was filled with his arura and the static put everyone's hair on edge.  
  
* * * King Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he felt the pang of ki on his skin. That damn kid has got some power to back up his skill, does he?  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz and Vitash stumbled up to the royal box. Both warriors were having trouble staying standing as they walked through the boxes threshold. Radditz looked around the luxurious room, his mind fuming about why the King had stopped the fight so abruptly. The King sat on his throne; witch was raised so that he was higher than the officials that stood around him. Radditz and Vitash were forced to bow low before him and give the royal salute when they stood. The king never moved he just glared down on them for sometime before speaking. When the King did speak it was to Vitash alone, Radditz stood by and listened.  
  
"Well done, soldier. You have proven your honor this day. For your keen instincts and great power, you receive the right to be a member of my royal guard. You and your family will be honored and shall live as you should. You will serve me as best of your abilities and never let me down. Welcome." With that the king gave a curt nod and watched the soldier bow and back away slowly with his head lowered.  
  
Then all attention was diverted onto Radditz. I think my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Radditz met the cold stare of the King and was shocked to find not even a hint of disgust or anything of the sort in those eyes. Radditz almost found himself feeling like he was on the same level as his King. Why isn't he telling me to go home to my mother? And why did he stop the fight before it was totally over? Did he really think that I wouldn't win or something? I can't see anything in those eyes. It's like he's blocking all emotion. Well, I guess.  
  
"Why did you come here? Do you have a death wish, boy?"  
  
Radditz couldn't believe it. What does he think I am?  
  
A little brat, that came from a little shit-hole in the middle of no where.  
  
Shut up. You're not helping.  
  
When Radditz didn't answer the King continued. "I must say that I would like to know how you even survived long enough to get to the final round. So, please, tell us."  
  
Once again Radditz felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. I don't know how I did that. I'm not even sure how I managed to get into the tournament. How the hell I'm I going to explain this.  
  
Don't just smile and walk away, what are they going to do?  
  
Besides kill me?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm," say something baka. "Well, I was always a good fighter in the street arenas."  
  
Oh, that was good; just make them think you're a street bum, that'll get you far.  
  
The King smirked, he was obviously finding Radditz dilemma very amusing. "Come here boy."  
  
Radditz almost dropped dead on the spot. He mentally slapped himself when the king raised an eye brow. Pushing his fear aside, Radditz forced his feet to take him forward. Standing so close to the king made him even more nervous.  
  
"Do you think you could do that all over again?" King Vegeta didn't let him reply. "I want you to report to your new employer tomorrow for your assignment" And with that the King stood, and went to leave the room with out another word. He didn't even glance at Radditz to see his reaction; witch couldn't be described in words.  
  
As King Vegeta walked down the dark hall away from the roar of the crowd and a stunned Radditz, a smirk graced his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe it. I'm going to work at the palace. Ha, I can't wait for Otousan to come back so I smother this in his face. Radditz once again went over the prospect of the new job he was going to have. He had been pacing back and forth in his room for quit some time going over it. He still couldn't believe that the King had given him the job. I wonder what I'm going to be doing. I bet I'll be a guard in the palace, standing at the door waiting for the King to come so that I could open it for him.  
  
Yeah right. Damn, he's back again. You'll probably end up down in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Or in the bathroom; cleaning out the toilets and polishing the sinks.  
  
I think I'm going to officially name you Asshole.  
  
Radditz couldn't help but grin at the last remark. Shaking his heads he began to return to the problem at hand; what to wear to the palace in the morning.  
  
After what seemed like a eternity Radditz realized that the best thing he could wear was what he loved; tight black pants, dark blue tank, black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and last but not least, his favorite knife that was attached to his thigh. He loved that knife.  
  
Well, now I only look psychotic. Now, all I have to do is work on getting the final touches done on my computer.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz hands were sweating by the time he had reached the entrance to the palace. The guard that stood there had give him one hell of a time trying to get in; Radditz was about to just kill him when the guard let him by. Now he was making his way through the palaces many halls to find 'his employer'. What ever that is. The King never did say where he was supposed to go. The entire time he felt as though he was being watched.  
  
Calm down, baka, or you'll give yourself a heart attack. I really don't think that that would be a good thing for your first day.  
  
Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to do anything.  
  
What the fuck are your talking about; we're the same person, you baka.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME A BAKA!" Radditz stopped and flared his ki slightly to emphasize his compliant. When Radditz stopped he heard a slight scuffle of feet for just long enough to notice, and Radditz saw no one when he turned around. Radditz suddenly realized how dark the halls he has been traveling in have been.  
  
You're just imagining things again. It's probably just an echo of your own foot steps.  
  
Oh, really? Well, last time I checked your feet moved like the best fighters; silent. Just like Okasan taught you.  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
While having the never ending contradiction in his mind, Radditz continued down the hall in what he hoped was the right direction. The sounds of small feet hitting rock emanating from the darkness behind him.  
  
Several minutes passed without much notice to the things around him. He had stopped listening to the sound of the foot steps more just keeping an open ear; Who ever this person is they sure do have a pair of short legs. And for some time Radditz walked, his true reason for coming gone. Finally Radditz noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He side stepped just in time to avoid being hit by a small ki blast that seemed to be aimed at the back of his head.  
  
"Hay!" The voice seemed to echo through the hall. "You were not supposed to doge that."  
  
Radditz surprised at how much of a pout would be coming from someone that was trying to fry him. Radditz looked down at a small boy about five or six years old with a large up-sweep of hair, just glaring at him.  
  
"Ok, you scum, what do you think you are doing in my palace?"  
  
"Your palace? Scum? Ha." This kid is cute.  
  
"Yes, my palace, you low class scum. Do you have any idea who I am?" The child stuck his chin into the air and tried to make himself look bigger. Talk about a prideful little brat.  
  
"A short little pain in the ass, who has been following me ever since I entered the palace. Now, if you'll excuse me I have someone I have meet."  
  
If glares could kill, Radditz might as well have died a thousand times, because this kid was not happy. Radditz was about to just ignore the kid all together and get back to finding his employer, when the boy continued.  
  
"I. AM. PRINCE. VEGETA. You moron." Radditz thought he saw steam coming out of the Ouji's ears.  
  
At first Radditz just shook his head then he just couldn't take it any more; Radditz began to laugh so hard his eyes were watering. And then it hit him. Prince Vegeta?  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"When the hell are we supposed to begin anyway?"  
  
"Begin what? Who exactly do you think I am?"  
  
Several minutes later..  
  
Radditz could not believe what was happening to him. He was not supposed to be given this kind of a job; he is supposed to be just a guard. I can't be a sensei. I especially can't be the Prince's sensei. Vegeta continued to stare at him. Someone shoot me now.  
  
Vegeta was losing patience, fast. It didn't help that his new 'sensei' was just staring off into space and not paying attention to him. Wow. He looks like his head might explode if things don't get explained here shortly. Maybe I should give him an explanation. na, where would the fun be in that. Vegeta continued to glare, but it was shortly joined by an evil smirk. This was just too easy. I wonder what he would do if I just jumped him.  
  
While Vegeta continued to ponder ways to make things worse, Radditz began to pull himself back together. Alright, just pull your self together here pal. This is just going to go the way it goes and there is nothing that you can do about it. Radditz looked down at the prince and scowled. Now, all I have to do is get this damn kid to stop looking at me.  
  
* * *  
  
The King glared at the pillars in the hall, he was really stating to get bored. He must have been sitting here at least three hours if not more, just waiting for something to happen. You know; have a world wide battle to play in, an assassination attempt, Prince Vegeta snaps and starts killing everything in sight, the world blows up, anything. In fact he had been waiting to hear if his son's new teacher had figured out the absolute hell he was going to have to endure for the rest of his life. Maybe I'll be lucky and he will snap and start to kill everyone. Cowasta knows that that boy has the power to do it.  
  
* * * End Chapter One 


End file.
